Salju Akhir Februari
by Muscat-Dunghill
Summary: Pada akhir bulan Februari, salju akan mencair, dan Mikoto Uchiha akan bersedih. Namun 'orang itu' akan datang untuk menghiburnya. Selalu. [Valentine Challenge]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

**Jumlah kata: **1894

**Sinopsis: **Pada akhir bulan Februari, salju akan mencair, dan Mikoto Uchiha akan bersedih. Namun orang itu akan datang untuk menghiburnya. Selalu.

**Catatan: **Ditulis untuk Valentine Challenge di milis fanfic Indonesia. Diiringi dengan lagu Salut d'Amour. Serta didedikasikan untuk Halfmoon-Smile, atas "Selimut Salju" yang ngasih inspirasi besar untuk fic ini (makasih banyak, Cintah!). Oh ya. Pasangan yang ditulis di sini mungkin sama sekali enggak "ortodok". Inilah jadinya kalau terlalu lama melototin foto tim genin yang diasuh Jiraiya. Selamat berspekulasi. Hehe. ;-)

---

**Salju Akhir Februari**

---

Suatu hari, di akhir bulan Februari, dia akan bertanya.

"Mengapa wajahmu begitu sedih?"

Dan Mikoto akan melepas senyumnya, seraya menggeleng.

"Musim semi akan datang. Kenapa aku harus bersedih?"

Nyatanya Mikoto berbohong.

Karena musim dingin akan lalu. Salju akan mencair, kembali menjadi air.

Dan Mikoto tidak akan bisa lagi menulis nama _dia_ secara diam-diam di atas salju, lalu menyapukan kakinya untuk menghapus susunan huruf itu dengan segera setiap ada orang yang menghampiri. Kembali harus menunggu sampai akhir tahun berikutnya.

Mendengar jawaban Mikoto, di wajah dia akan tersirat bingung yang tidak ditutupi. Namun dengan segera akan dilupakannya. Dia tidak akan ambil masalah, karena tahu bahwa semua orang mempunyai kode bahasa sendiri. Jika dia bisa memecahkannya saat itu juga, maka dia akan mengerti. Jika tidak dipahaminya, maka dia tidak akan memaksa. Dia selalu seperti itu. Seperti angin. Tidak terikat dengan apapun.

Lalu dia akan tertawa, seraya menarik tangan Mikoto untuk bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Kaki-kaki mungil bepacu hingga mereka sampai di salah satu lahan terbuka, tak jauh dari rumah Mikoto. Di sana, salju masih tebal, bahkan untuk cuaca di akhir musim seperti ini. Dia tidak melepaskan ikatan tangan mereka selama berlari.

Mikoto berhenti seraya membungkuk, terengah mengumpulkan napas—_orang itu_ selalu tidak sadar akan kecepatannya sendiri—sebelum akhirnya mendongak. Ekspresi penuh tanya.

Dia sudah berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh, mengambil segumpal salju. Dengan cekatan, dibentuknya sebuah bola bulat. Sambil menimangnya di tangan, ia menoleh. "Ayo, Mikoto. Siapa tahu besok sudah cair." Dia mendengus, mengelap ingus sisa pileknya dengan lengan jaket. "Perang salju terakhir untuk tahun ini."

---

Suatu hari, di akhir bulan Februari, dia pernah mengingat perang salju mereka di masa lampau, dan wajah Mikoto—yang kini terulang sempurna ekspresinya—ketika melihat segumpal salju di dalam tabung air minum yang sedang dia panaskan meleleh. Namun dia tetap bertanya.

"Mengapa wajahmu begitu sedih?" Dan cepat dia menambahkan, dengan lembut. "Jawab sejujurnya kali ini. Aku ingin tahu."

Dan Mikoto, juga kembali mengingat hari itu. Tahunan lalu ketika mereka masih bocah ingusan. "Bukan apa-apa." Namun Mikoto tidak tega membiarkan dia tenggelam dalam spekulasi tunggal terlalu lama. Maka Mikoto segera mengalihkan topik. "Enggak kerasa ya, sudah dua tahun."

Dia menaikkan alisnya. "Ya, dua tahun." Dia kembali meluruskan pandangannya ke arah api unggun di pusat teritori kemah mereka. Tangannya sibuk menguliti kulit kayu yang basah dengan kunai. "Sejak tim empat orang kita menjadi tiga."

Lalu, hening.

Mata Mikoto terpaku pada kelihaian tangannya memotong dan mengiris potongan kayu bakar, lalu melemparnya ke tengah. Lidah api melahap potongan kayu itu dengan lapar. Mendesis.

"Aku merindukannya," ujar Mikoto pelan. Masih setengah terhipnotis dengan tarian api.

Dia, yang telah menghentikan pekerjaannya setelah kayu yang terakhir dilempar, memainkan kunai dengan jari-jemari kanan. Hela napasnya berat. "Kita semua merindukannya."

"Kamu dan guru… Kamu dan guru Jiraiya enggak akan pergi meninggalkan aku 'kan?"

Dia tidak menjawab, sebelum mulutnya mengeluarkan kekehan. "Kadang imajinasimu tinggi sekali, Mikoto-chan." Jika Mikoto tersanjung karena sufiks yang terjahit di akhir namanya, ia berusaha tidak memperlihatkannya. "Aku tidak bisa janji apa-apa. Bagaimana pun kita adalah shinobi." Mikoto mengerti hal itu. Sangat mengerti. "Tapi aku bisa mengusahakan agar kita dapat bertahan hidup selama yang kita bisa. Aku akan melindungimu dan guru."

"Oi," suara Jiraiya terdengar dari dalam tenda. Setengah jengkel, setengah geli. "Aku dengar itu. Masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun, Bung."

"Hah! Guru," dia mendecakkan lidah dengan nada mencemooh. "Kalau bukan karena Rasengan-ku kemarin, sekarang kita pastinya sudah kembali ke Konoha untuk merawat bokongmu. Guru harus ingat umur."

Jiraiya mendengus. Kepalanya menyembul dari pintu tenda. "Bocah kurang ajar. Cepat tidur kalian. Kita berangkat sebelum matahari terbit."

"_Hai_, _hai_," Dia bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya untuk mengibas pergi serpih kotoran bongkah kayu yang tadi diduduki, lalu menjulurkan tangannya pada Mikoto. Mikoto menerimanya, dan ikut berdiri. "Oh. Satu hal lagi, Mikoto Uchiha."

"Ya?"

Dia memberikan cengiran lebar. "Bagaimana mungkin seorang calon hokage mati sebelum impiannya terwujud?"

---

Suatu hari, di akhir bulan Februari, ketika salju mencair lebih lambat daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dia kembali bertanya.

"Mengapa wajahmu begitu sedih?"

Air mata Mikoto yang menggenang, dan sengguk yang tertahan, membuat dia paham bahwa jawaban yang ditunggu akan keluar lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

Untuk sesaat, dia mengerti sebabnya. Karena hal yang sama juga turut bersarang di hatinya, sudah lama, semenjak berita terkini tentang situasi Mikoto, dan situasi dia, keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Namun dia tidak mau menjadi ada dua jiwa yang sendu kala itu. Dia memutuskan untuk menjadi yang menghibur.

"Pengantin yang menikah esok tidak boleh menangis."

Bibir Mikoto membentuk segaris senyum yang kecut. Ditepuknya lengan si sahabat dengan gemas. "Pepatah dari mana?"

Dia menggedikkan bahu. "Entah. Ilham datang tiba-tiba. Tapi itu benar, Mikoto. Apa yang patut kamu sedihkan?"

_Banyak hal. Semua hal._ Begitu ingin Mikoto menjawab. Namun ia tahu, mengeluh tidak akan bisa membawa dirinya kemana pun. Tidak akan bisa memutar jarum jam yang sudah terlanjur berputar, tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusan yang sudah diputus benang pertimbangannya. Tapi, ia merasa bahwa mengakui satu hal tidak akan melukai siapa pun.

"Aku takut. Aku takut kalau pilihan yang kuambil ini salah besar. Dan kamu," Mikoto menoleh. Ia menatap sepasang mata biru di hadapannya dengan nanar. Mikoto menggigit bibirnya. Menimbang. "Kamu…"

Dia menunggu. Setitik harapan samar di matanya. "Kenapa dengan 'aku'?"

Mikoto menolak kata-kata yang sudah siap meluncur. Ia tak siap. Segera digantinya. "…menjadi seorang guru? Aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus dikasihani. Kamu atau murid-muridmu."

Dia merintih sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Mereka bertiga sangat _menyukai_ku. Dan walau mereka merepotkan seperti kucing liar, aku menikmati pekerjaanku. Jangan coba-coba membuat aku menyesal, Manis. Tidak akan berhasil. "

"Ohhh, begitukah?" goda Mikoto.

Dia tidak menggubris lebih lanjut. Hanya mengulum senyum. Mikoto memainkan sehelai benang yang terjulur dari ujung lengan bajunya, sedang dia membuat irama anonim dengan mengetukkan tulang buku jarinya ke lantai berpanel kayu itu. Pandangannya menerawang, walau tanpa sadar, bagian visual otaknya tengah mencerna bahwa salju masih belum banyak mencair akhir bulan ini. Musim semi akan datang tertunda.

"Mikoto," panggil dia dengan suara yang setengah parau—peninggalan flu musim dingin yang selalu berhasil menyerangnya setiap tahun. "Percayalah padaku, kamu sudah melakukan pilihan yang benar."

"Bagaimana kamu tahu?"

"Tahu saja." Ketika Mikoto kembali mengulang tepukannya di tempat yang sama, dia hanya meringis. "Kamu akan menjadi isteri yang baik. Kamu dan Fugaku akan punya satu peleton anak—agh!" Mikoto mencubitnya keras-keras, "—lalu kamu akan menjadi ibu paling nomor satu di dunia."

Raut wajah Mikoto seakan-akan ia akan menangis hebat saat itu juga. Ia kesulitan menemukan suaranya. "Kenapa… begitu yakin?"

Dia menggedikkan bahunya. "Aku mengenalmu. Tapi, hei, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, lucu juga. Namamu akan tetap menjadi 'Uchiha' dan—" bibirnya bercerocos. Ketika dia menoleh, Mikoto tengah sibuk menghapus air matanya yang sudah terlanjur turun dengan deras. "…butuh pundak?"

Mikoto mengangguk. "Boleh?"

Dia terbatuk keras—hal yang sulit dan agak membuat derita jika dilakukan dengan setengah menahan tawa. Dia menelengkan dagunya dengan mantap. "Silahkan."

Dan, dengan membenamkan wajahnya ke sebuah pundak kokoh berompi jonin dengan aroma cidar yang sudah begitu dihafalnya, Mikoto menangis sepuasnya.

---

Suatu hari, di akhir bulan Februari, sebagian salju sudah mencair seperti tahun-tahun yang telah lalu. Kuncup magnolia putih malu-malu menampakkan diri. Musim semi akan datang. Segera.

IDia tidak bertanya.

Sebaliknya, dia memeluk Mikoto dengan hangat. Sekian lama tak bersua. Keduanya disibukkan dengan dua hal yang berbeda. Mikoto dengan kesehariannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga, isteri dari seorang calon pemimpin klan, dan ibu dari seorang anak laki-laki yang dijuluki sebagai jenius cilik. Sedang dia, sebagai seorang hokage.

Pertemuan mereka di tepi sungai Shigano itu adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang indah. Tidak didahului dengan janji, tidak pula dengan protokol lainnya. Hanya suatu kebetulan. Siang itu Mikoto sedang berjalan menyusuri sungai sambil menggandeng tangan Itachi sepulang dari kuil, ketika ia melihat satu sosok berambut pirang tengah berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dari kejauhan.

Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat sang hokage berkunjung ke kediaman klan Uchiha belasan bulan yang lalu. Tidak ada ricuh yang biasa tercipta selayaknya pertemuan mereka yang biasa. Hanya mampu bertukar pandang dari jarak jauh, saling memberi anggukan untuk menanggapi kehadiran masing-masing. Cerita yang tertampung hanya bisa terkulum dalam mulut, menunggu untuk ditelan kembali.

Selanjutnya mereka mendapati diri sudah berada di taman terdekat, terduduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang panjang, menumpahkan segala cerita seperti keran air yang bocor, sementara mata keduanya tetap memperhatikan Itachi yang bermain salju yang tersisa, tak jauh di seberang.

Usai Mikoto memberitahu dia bahwa Itachi akan mendapatkan adik dalam lima bulan lagi, dia mengucapkan selamat dengan wajah yang amat gembira.

"Oh, Yondaime," dia melengos ketika Mikoto memanggilnya demikian, namun Mikoto pura-pura tidak mendengar—malah memberikannya senyum meledek. "Padahal aku berharap anakmu dan anakku bisa masuk akademi pada angkatan yang sama."

Seketika, dia mengangkat alis, mata azurinya bersinar lebih cerah. "Mungkin… doamu akan terkabul."

Mikoto tertawa. "Aku harus mencarikanmu seorang pasangan dulu, kalau begitu. Hei, aku bisa merekomendasikan beberapa orang sepupuku. Kamu berminat?"

Dia nyengir lebar. "Tidak perlu, tidak perlu. Terima kasih. Tapi sudah kutemukan sendiri. Dan anak kami diperkirakan lahir awal Oktober nanti." Dia membuat perhitungan cepat. "Anakmu akan lebih tua tiga bulan, kurang lebih. Aku rasa mereka bisa jadi satu angkatan. _Yay_."

Perlu waktu beberapa saat bagi Mikoto untuk mencerna berita tersirat yang baru dimuntahkan oleh sang hokage. Dua menit kemudian, sang hokage mendapatkan benjolan besar di kepalanya.

Mikoto mengakhiri tindakan abusifnya dengan melipat tangan. "Tega sekali kamu tidak memberitahuku dari awal."

Dengan tabah, dia mengelus memarnya yang berkedut-kedut dan mengeluarkan tawa pelan. "Aku _mau_ memberitahumu. Hanya belum sempat, Mikoto-chan."

Ah. Sufiks yang kini terasa begitu asing di telinga Mikoto. Selalu membawa memorinya mundur kembali ke satu setengah dekade lalu. Masa kecil. Salju. Nama dia yang terukir di atasnya. Hilang disapu dengan kaki.

"Jadi kalian menikah diam—"

"Tidak."

"Tidak apa?"

"Kami. Tidak." Dia menggaruk rambutnya. "Kamu tahu."

"Oh." Mikoto melepas tatapannya dari dia. Kembali ke arah Itachi, yang kini tengah membuat orang-orangan saljunya yang ketiga. "Kamu… mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin. Entahlah, Mikoto," Dia menarik napas, seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lelah. Ketika dia mendongakkan kepalanya lagi, wajah lelah itu sudah kembali ceria. Dia meletakkan jemarinya di atas punggung tangan Mikoto. Dengan senyum puas. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu begitu bahagia di akhir musim dingin."

---

Suatu hari di akhir bulan Februari, sebuah kejanggalan terjadi di bumi Konoha. Salju kembali turun dari langit. Permintaan para bunga untuk bersemi tidak dihiraukan. Tanah dan tunas rumput tak terlihat. Yang ada hanyalah putih, putih sepanjang jalan, putih sepanjang pandang. Dingin, dingin yang menusuk tulang. Musim dingin terpanjang, dan terjanggal, dalam sejarah desa itu. Langit sedang berduka, langit turut merasakan derita desa kita, kata orang-orang.

Dia tidak bertanya. Dan tidak akan pernah bertanya lagi.

Sempat terpikir oleh Mikoto bahwa salju ini adalah pemberian istimewa, dari dia. Dia, yang selalu memperhatikan dalam diam senyum Mikoto yang memudar setiap salju mulai mencair di akhir bulan Februari. Dia, yang selalu meminjamkan pundaknya pada Mikoto untuk menjadi tempat bersandar. Musim salju yang diperpanjang ini, mungkin, adalah cara dia untuk menghibur lara Mikoto.

Karena dia tidak pernah mau melihat Mikoto bersedih.

Dan sejak musim dingin yang terakhir itu, kala salju mulai menipis, ketika burung-burung kecil mulai bernyanyi kembali, ketika tupai-tupai mungil mulai terbangun dari hibernasi panjangnya, dan ketika kuncup-kuncup bunga magnolia putih mulai menggeliat memekarkan diri untuk menebar harumnya , Mikoto akan teringat tentang dia.

Beberapa tetes air mata akan terjatuh. Ya. Namun setelah itu, Mikoto segera menghapusnya, dan sambil menghirup udara sejuk yang tercampur dengan aroma musim semi, ia tersenyum.

Pada angin yang berhembus, Mikoto menitipkan salam untuk dia seorang.

_Lihat aku. Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan kamu?_

---

_dan lewat embun putih juga lewat rangkai nama yang tersapu_

_kita bicara, prosa lisan yang hanya bisa dieja oleh angin_

_kelopak salju ini akan berlalu, menjadi lampau yang kelu_

_biarkan kenangan ini terkubur dalam musim dingin_

_tunggu aku. _

-00-


End file.
